


Keeping Warm

by EchosOfTheEnd



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bioluminescence, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchosOfTheEnd/pseuds/EchosOfTheEnd
Summary: The Hotel staff takes a trip out to one of Charlie's family cabins to relax before hells harsh winter sets in.They hadn't accounted for it coming early, and angel and alastor have to stay warm somehow.Aka: super self indulgent snowed in smut I wrote for my discord
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 244





	Keeping Warm

This whole thing had been charlies idea. 'Let's go out to my family's cabin before winter hits. It will be so fun to relax before we're all cooped up!'

Seems the princess didn't account for winter hitting _early._

The hotel staff had taken a trip out to one of the cabins far from pentagram city. Planning to go out there, have some fun, maybe swim a bit if the nearby springs were agreeable, and then head back and hole up for winter. The first couple of days went smoothly, the group had their fun, splashing around during the day, and making a warm fire at night to have smores. The third day, was when the blizzard hit. 

Angel had woken up to the sound of Charlie apologizing. Profusely. Making his groggy way out of his amd Alastor’s shared room, deciding that hey, they're supposed to be on this trip to relax, he can go blush free at least until after breakfast. 

He found the rest of his companions in the living room. Vaggie, with her hands over her face, Husk, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else, Niffty was pacing circles around a very calm looking Alastor. And Charlie was standing in the midst of the group, arms self consciously wrapped around herself. 

"Uh hey toots. What's the meeting about?" Angel asked, crossing his top set of arms as his lower set propped themselves on his hips. His robe swaying around his socked feet. Charlie looked ready to burst into guilty tears as she spotted him. 

"Oh angel! I'm so sorry but… it looks like winter hit early.. A.. A blizzard hit last night and there's no way we'll be able to get back to the hotel before it gets worse…at least, on the bright side! It's just some snow. it can't get worse than this!"

The power took that as its cue to cut out… 

It took half an hour to calm Charlie down after that. Vaggie eventually leading her to their shared room in the back of the cabin for some alone time. Husk took to napping on the couch, and Alastor went off to his and Angel’s shared room with the off handed reason of simply going to read. 

So angel busied himself the best he could. He played some trivia with Niffty, bothered husk until he was grumpily batted at to go away. Tried messing around in the kitchen for a while, eventually coming up with a simple meal and calling everyone to eat since he'd 'accidently' made too much. 

So all in all he'd managed to waste about 4 hours, before finally following alastor to their room to bother him about whatever book the buck had stuck his nose into. The book ended up being fairly interesting, leading angel to casually lean against alastors side on the small loveseat in their room, reading over his shoulder with him. The two eventually began to feel the cold, so angel got a spare quilt and wrapped it around himself and alastor, cuddled up as they polished off the last couple of chapters in the book. Charlie popped in to call them to dinner just as they finished up the epilogue, looking far more herself.

Over dinner, Charlie announced that the heaters wouldn't be able to keep up during the night. They wouldn't freeze, but they were going to need some extra heat. She made sure to supply everyone with extra blankets and whatever else was necessary to get them through the night, and then it was finally time for bed. 

As angel and Alastor made their way from the dining room, the pair realized they hadn't truly appreciated how much light Charlie’s candle set up in the common areas had produced. The hall in front of them was near pitch, if not for the faint unearthly glow coming from angel's markings. He didn't comment on alastor keeping close under the guise of leading him with a gentle hand on his lower back. He knew how pitch darkness made him vulnerable. 

Their room wasn't much different in terms of lighting, the snow having blocked out any moonlight that could've shone into the room. 

The two changed, bathed in Angel’s soft pink glow, and settled into their shared bed, curled up close but not exactly cuddling just yet. Alastor preferred to start the night off holding angels hand, eventually pulling him closer until the two were thoroughly tangled. 

Tonight though, the cold seemed to be getting to Alastor, he shivered ever so slightly in his spot, whether from cold or something else, Angel couldn’t tell. The spider shuffled closer to his partner,

"y'cold big guy?" He asked in a whisper, reaching out and gently walking his fingers up Alastor’s chest, watching as that dimly lit gaze followed the length of his arm and up to angels face. "Perhaps.. We may need another quilt or two-" 

"Or maybe _I_ could warm ya up" Angel purred with a smirk, slinking closer to the deer, and gently propping himself up over him. The heart wrapping under his chest glowed, bathing the space under their covers with a soft pink light. "I see you've fallen in the mood… " alastor shifted to lay comfortably on his back, his own silent acceptance to the proceedings of the night.

"Perhaps.. I could delve into your pleasures tonight" Alastor tipped his chin up to the spider, his grin more akin to a coy smirk. 

"Just say you're interested, smiles." Angel rolled his eyes, the smile on his face sweeter than he'd ever admit out loud. Alastor chuckled softly, "alright.. I'm interested.. Warm me up, Angel." Angel muffled a quiet laugh by kissing his overlord.  
After the first couple of tense learning curves between the two, talk of being intimate together fell into an easy rhythm, they could tease and prod and not have to worry about scaring or hurting the other anymore. They’d learned to trust each other.

Angel slid one of his many hands down alastors chest, feeling over the lean planes of scarred torso, down to his waist and slipping back up under alastor's night shirt, causing their soft kisses to be interrupted as Alastor gasped softly. "Sensitive this time around, smiles?" Angel teased, tracing the scars beneath his fingertips, and kissing along alastor's jaw. He enjoyed how Alastor’s chest swelled with each soft shaky gasp he coaxed out of him. 

Alastor was warmer than usual too, not too much so, but enough to notice.This must be part of that winter thing alastor had mentioned a couple months prior. He'd yet to really get into it though.. Something about a rut, he couldn’t entirely remember.

Angel continued to kiss his way along Alastors jaw, down to his neck, then to the juncture where neck meets shoulder and he began to press his teeth gently into the others skin, teasing at the pain he could inflict. But tonight wasn't for that, instead of biting down he scraped his teeth along Alastors skin, making sure to suck a sizable mark there for the morning. 

Alastors hand flew up to hold the back of angels head, his other gripping tightly to angels upper arm, accompanied by a soft "ahh…Angel.. " 

The sound sent a lazy heat to Angel’s core, spurring him on to add a couple more marks to the others grey-tinged neck. a chuckle left him as he pressed his weight into alastor, subtly pinning down his squirming body. He really was sensitive tonight. 

Angel peppered kisses along the other side of Alastors neck as he added another hand into his groping, sliding Alastors silk pajama shirt up, and up, bringing the fabric to alastors chin, before pressing it gently to his mouth. 

"Keep that shirt up for me, okay big guy?"

Alastor bit down onto his shirt, already well warm from angels ministrations. Every touch of the spider felt slightly amplified, and he was left reeling from even the smallest brushes. He panted through his nose as he sat up just slightly, leaning on his elbows to watch as angel dipped down, creating a buzzing, warm trail of kisses over a number of his scars, two hands rested teasingly on his thighs, the other two mapping the way for his mouth, as he went further, and further down. Eventually toying with the waistband of his pajama bottoms. 

Alastor watched as his arousal was exposed to the cool air, illuminated in angel's deliciously pink light. He carded a hand into angel's hair, breath caught as the spider looked up at him from his position. Lips delicately pressed against his growing hardon, eyes glowing hypnotically as angel whispered against him "eyes on me sweets.."

Alastor couldn't have looked away from those eyes if he wanted to, not even as angel welcomed him into the tight, wet heat of his mouth, eyes squinting slightly in pleasure as he began a slow, languid rhythm, causing alastor to let out muffled, shaky groan around his makeshift gag "Mmnhhnmmm… 'ngel…mmn.. "

His chest shook slightly with each breath that left him, gaze heavy lidded but never leaving angel as he felt each laguid tug of the others mouth, a dull, aching heat spreading from his groin to his core. 

Angel had closed his eyes a couple moments into his slow, but through blowjob, glancing up again as he felt alastor thighs begin to tremble slightly on either side of him. The sight he was greeted with had him moaning around Alastors cock. Eliciting a breathy whine from the man above him. 

Alastor, shirt in between his teeth, softly glowing gaze locked onto angels form as his chest shook with each breath. The hickeys standing out proudly in the soft, pink glow angel provided, bathing alastor in his hue as he caused every tremor in that lithe body. 

He needed to move things along. 

Angel pulled back from Alastors dick, giving a sweet kiss to the tip before rising back up to gently take the shirt from alastors teeth with his own, and drop it down to cover alastors chest. 

"angel-" "shh.. I’ll take good care a ya babe.. Don't you worry.. Be good for me okay? Turn over, ass up. And keep the bed warm for me while I grab what I need."

Alastor complied, turning over on shaky limbs as angel deftly slipped from under their covers, taking this time to undress and grab the lube and a couple of condoms. He slipped back into their cozy little nook with his supplies, allowing the glow of his markings to announce his presence. He could see alastor visibly relax as his light came into view. 

Angel ran his upper set of hands up his thighs, massaging into them as his lower set of hands began to prepare the lube. He leaned in to kiss along Alastor's pert ass, his right hand sliding up to press his thumb sweetly against Alastor’s entrance, causing the deer to shiver beneath him. 

He poured the lube over a couple of his fingers, warming it up before gently pressing in a single digit, eliciting a muffled, slightly whiny moan. Alastor pressed back into the intrusion, biting his lip as angel soon added a second finger and began to scissor them, stretching at an infuriatingly slow pace. 

But alastor knew there would be no speeding him up. Not tonight, Angel made it clear from their first kiss of the evening that he planned to take his time. For once alastor didn't mind it. Being able to relax a little and be cared for for the night was a welcome change of pace after the days hectic beginning. His chest filled with an unfamiliar warmth as he thought of just how much he had come to trust the spider behind him.

He couldn't contain the deep throated groan that left him as he felt those fingers retreat, only to be quickly replaced with Angel’s tongue. 

Angel hummed as the strawberry flavor of the lube coated his tongue, all four hands groping along alastors backside and thighs as he ran his tongue around the outer area of Alastor's entrance, gently nibbling as he squeezed the deers cheeks to move them out of the way, licking his way in and grinning at the breathy " _hah angell.._ " that left in a mewl from alastors lips, hands clutching at the sheets below him. 

Alastor could feel that talented, near prehensile tongue work him into a heated stupor. Already over sensitive skin reacting more so than usual, causing him to gasp and cant his hips toward that talented mouth. He bit into the pillow as he growled lowly, brows furrowed with the effort it took not to out right beg for the other to just _fuck him already_

after what felt like hours of angel switching between stretching him, and eating him out, the soft scent of strawberry assaulting his senses, he finally, _finally_ felt angel pull back to ready himself. 

Shaky and too warm, but still not warm enough, the slow, teasing sound of the condom being opened caused him to finally let out a soft "angel… please… you've taken so long just… Mon ange.."

Angel rubbed a soothing hand over the over lords hip, "shh Al it’s comin don't worry. Roll over for me… I wanna see you"

Alastor was guided onto his back once more, accepting the sweet, strawberry laced kiss angel greeted him with. He'd think about the history of that mouth later, far to distracted by the feel of angels cock pressing against him, and then _into him_

Angel wrapped his upper arms around alastor, holding him tight as he pushed into his well prepared lover, breathing in the shaky moan alastor arched into him with. 

He kept his pace as languid as the rest of the night, thankful for Alastor’s sensitivity for the occasion. Any other time and he would've taken advantage of the increased reactions to have the overlord screaming out his name, but tonight he simply enjoyed hearing his usually quiet bed partner gasp, moan and whisper sweet pleas into Angel’s ear. Hiccuping on a well aimed thrust. 

Alastor's arms stayed firmly locked around angel. One arm around his shoulders, the other clutching at his back, alastors legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Angel wasn't going anywhere. Not that he planned to, the only plan he had was hearing as many of those soft pleasured sounds leave his Alastor as he could before this moment ended. 

The two rocked in tandem for felt like an eternity, before Angel finally reached between them to grasp Alastors length and speed up his thrusts just so, soaking up the moans alastor gifted him with in response.

"Ahh. AH Ohh yes right there Angelmmn… ANgel.. Ohh.. Oh oui ange oui ... Je t'aime... Je t'aime oui là ! Juste là, juste là... Je suis si proche. N'arrêtez pas ange s'il vous plaît …"

Alastor, having already been teetering on the edge for some time, arched up into angel, pressing his face into angels shoulder as he shook and came, moaning out his relief into angels ear, tightening and squirming, pulling angel over the edge after him. 

The two stayed intertwined as they caught their breath. Heads pressed together and bodies as close as could be. Angel, after some moments gently untangled himself to clean up. Throwing away the condom and wiping off what lube he could until they could wash up in the morning. 

He soon enough climbed back into the bed with alastor, limbs tangling back together, and Angel whispered to his very sated deer "you warm enough?"

Alastor gave a soft, tired chuckle and nodded, pulling Angel a little closer. "Certainly… "

**Author's Note:**

> French Translation: Oh yes angel yess... I love you... I love you yes right there! Right there right there... I'm so close.. Don't stop angel please...
> 
> For anyone keeping up with assumptions I'm sorry it's taking me so long! But I am working on it no worries!


End file.
